Agent Afloat
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Agent Afloat.
1. Not As Much As I Used To

AN: Tags from Episode 6.02, Agent Afloat. I am slowly but surely getting over the no hug thing between Tony and Gibbs and the lack of Gabbiness, that aside, I am very happy to bring you Tag # 1…enjoy...more to come soon.

--

_Ziva: You're still beating yourself up over Jenny…_

_Tony: Not as much as I used to_

_Ziva: Drinking?_

_Tony: Not as much as I used to_

_Ziva: You could've called_

--

"See you bright and early boss…" Tony was grinning from ear to ear; still in disbelief that he was actually saying it. He was half way to the elevator before Gibbs called him back. He strode towards his desk willingly. "I knew you wanted more than a handshake boss…" He put his arms out for a hug but slowly put them down as he met the stare Gibbs was giving him. "Handshakes good boss, only kidding."

Gibbs came out from behind his desk and examined his Senior Agent. "You think Ziva was the only one who noticed?"

Tony was a little rusty but still figured he could pick up on his boss's inferences. "The pictures I had up? Well I figured you noticed 'em boss, but the reason I didn't have a picture of you up there was, well, lots of guys on the ship and I didn't want…"

"I don't care about the photos DiNozzo."

"Then uh, care to clue me in? It's been over a hundred days since we've had one of these stand offs."

"Jenny's death," he stated plainly. "You haven't put it behind you…"

Tony shifted his weight as he contemplated the statement. "It's behind me."

"When you're drunk or sober?"

He once again waited to respond; being careful to sound sincere. "I'm sure I didn't do anything you wouldn't of done boss…"

"Is that right?"

Tony let out a sigh before answering. "I just needed it to forget sometimes…"

"And just how often was sometimes DiNozzo?"

Tony almost scoffed. "You implying I'm a drunk Gibbs? Come on, you know me better than that."

"I know the Agent who left four months ago; not so sure about the one who's back."

"Boss, I'm fine. Honest. I think being back home will help; I already feel a hundred times better."

Gibbs examined him once more. "For the record DiNozzo; I didn't drink to forget her…learned a long time ago that it makes the waking up and having to remember a hell of a lot harder." He patted Tony on the shoulder before turning to leave. "Ziva was right…you could've called."

Tony had to smile at the mini lecture. He'd really missed them. "Night boss."

--

He had arranged to have his apartment utilities turned back on and did his best to get settled back into his place. He hadn't had much time to pack when he left so most of his things were still in order; dusty; but in order none the less. He tossed his things down and made his way into the kitchen and pulled out a lone glass. As he reached for the handle of his liquor cabinet; he closed his eyes.

"_She died alone."_

"_We are all alone."_

It was then he placed the glass back into his cabinet and grabbed his cell phone. He plopped himself down on his couch and resisted hugging the cushions out of sheer joy of being home. He put his feet up and opened his phone…

"Hey Ziva…yeah I know it's late sorry…listen, I was wondering if maybe…we could, I don't know. Talk?"


	2. Not a Social Call Abs

AN: Gabby ahead. I have the feeling Gibbs wouldve been a little different during this time and Abby wouldve have to endure some jerkiness. So here's my resolution.

_Gibbs: "This isn't a social call Abs." _

--

Gibbs entered into her lab soon after she'd come down her self. The team had agreed to head out for some drinks in celebration and she needed to tidy herself up a bit. She was actually startled when Gibbs appeared behind her.

"Gibbs, never sneak up on a girl when she's putting make up on…"

He sent her a trying smile as he eased away. "Abs, I wanted to talk to you before we left."

She almost stabbed her eye with the mascara. "You want to talk? As in_ talk_?" She watched him nod and slowly distance himself from her. "Do I have cooties or something?" She tried to step towards him and watched him do the opposite. "Um…"

Gibbs stopped behind her examining table and let his hands rest there. "Why do you put up with me?"

She looked at him sideways and sighed. "Cuz I love you Gibbs, you're supposed to put with the people you love the most." She smiled and moved towards him; hoping the conversation was over.

He shook his head. "I don't deserve that."

She crossed her arms and squinted at him. "Gibbs, stop this melodrama okay? Tony is back…everyone's back, you should be happy."

He forced a smile onto his face and shook his head in amazement. She was so full of joy; he really didn't deserve to be with her. "I've been a bastard the last…" He glanced over at her wall. "132 days."

She didn't disagree. "Yeah, you have. But I took everything into consideration…I'm not a child. I know things have been hard…the only way I'd be mad was if you kept being jerkier than usual…" She started towards him and watched as he didn't shy away. She wrapped her arms around his waist and bear hugged him. "I'm not mad Gibbs."

He placed his hands over hers and looked back. "You should be."

"And you and I _should've_ devised a plan to hide Leon's body…but we exhibited restraint…"

He managed a smile as he maneuvered around to face her. "God I love you."

"Love you more." They exchanged a peck on the lips before she ran back towards her make up bag. "Now give me just two minutes and I'll be ready to go…oh I'm so excited...we're one big happy family again!!" She slid on some lip stick before turning to face him; and they walked hand and hand into the hall way.

One big happy family indeed.


	3. How Close Those Two Are

AN: Little McAbby for their followers. More canon focused Tags to come.

_Tony (referring to McGee): Yeah not to mention Gibbs, Duckster, you and me… Abs, I mean everyone knows how close those two are..._

_--_

"So heard you two had lunch every week?" Tony prodded McGee after settling back into his desk.

"With Abby? Yeah, usually every other day if we could. And before you ask…yes, we ate lunch."

"Probie come on, would I infer something so trivial out of something as innocent as lunch dates?"

"Yes, you would."

Tony agreed. "You're right I would…so tell me about them? What'd you guys eat? Did you ever swap lunches? Trade snacks? Taste each others food? Sip each others drinks?"

McGee didn't smile. "We just had our quality time Tony, nothing more, nothing less."

"That's too bad. I heard Abby's a great cook."

Tim agreed. "Very good."

But before Tony could form a response, Abby strode in behind him and wrapped him into a hug. "Oh, so glad you're back."

"I know Abs, you were just up here 30 minutes ago."

"I plan on coming up here every half hour just to make sure you're still here. I don't trust Vance."

Tony had to smile until he watched her make her way over and hug McGee. "Why you hugging _him_? He just got moved to the basement."

"Now, now Tony, there's enough of me to go around…plus, now that he's back up here we wont be able to each lunch together as often…and I'm gonna miss it."

"Yeah, I bet you are." Tony muffled under his breath as he pulled his chair in.

"What did he just say?" Abby asked; as Tim sent Tony a smile.

"Oh nothing, he was just commenting on how good of a cook you are."

She was confused; but soon picked up on the tone and whispered into his ear. "Just wait till you see what I'm cooking tonight..."


	4. To Punish Him

_Gibbs: You think he screwed the pooch in LA is that it? You sent him to sea to punish him Leon?_

_--_

Gibbs got into the elevator with the others; not too long after Tony's official reinstatement. The six of them were off to Tony's favorite dive for a late dinner and a few drinks. Ziva had offered to drive him and no one dared object. Except Gibbs of course.

"With me DiNozzo."

Tony shrugged and couldn't help but notice the pout on Ziva's face. "You know how a kid misses his dad." He sent over a smile before following on Gibbs heels. He got into the car with ease and slipped on his seat belt first thing. "Sure haven't missed your driving boss."

"Is that so?"

"I meant…I _have_ missed your driving, sorry I'm a little tired."

Gibbs turned the key and pulled out slowly. "Your apartment all set for tonight?"

Tony nodded. "Yup, I'm pretty sure I got some clean sheets somewhere…gosh I cant wait to get back home…been a long fourth months boss, let me tell ya."

"Then tell me."

Tony was a little taken aback by the friendliness; but attributed it to him being gone for so long. He knew it'd wear off eventually; but until then he'd savor it. "I know you'll find this hard to believe but it felt like everyone hated me…totally the odd man out. Ever felt like that?" He watched Gibbs stare for a few moments. "Of course you haven't….um…just had a lot of alone time boss; too much alone time. And it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Makes for some long nights."

"And long days. I barely had someone who would eat in the mess with me. I felt like the last kid picked on the team…" He thought for a few seconds. "Come to think of it, I was never the last kid picked…I suddenly have a new appreciation for being the Team Captain…"

Gibbs managed a smile. "Learn anything?"

"On the ship? Well yeah, I'm a whiz at getting around one; not that I wasn't before." He giggled to himself. "Ha, remember that time me you and Kate investigated that…" He stopped; unsure of Gibbs reaction. "Sorry boss. Like I said; had a lot of time to think."

"It's okay DiNozzo…nothing wrong with memories."

"Yeah, well some are easier to get rid of then others."

Gibbs pulled the car to a stop at the light and examined his Senior Agent. That response was not the one he'd expected. "I take it we're not talking about Kate anymore…"

Tony slowly shook his head. "No, heck there was some really rough nights where thinking of her helped me get through it. I would just lie in my room and laugh out loud to myself…remembering all that bickering we did…" He laughed quietly and noticed the light had turned green. But watched as Gibbs ignored the honking behind him and allowed it to turn yellow and red a second time.

"Then what memories are we talking about?"

"Come on boss, don't make me re-live it…I'm finally home; ready to get on with my life; I've done my time."

"Done your time?"

Tony shrugged. "Well yeah, you know…served my sentence; spent my time in purgatory; in the dog house, out in the rain…"

"You still think you screwed up in LA, don't you?"

"No_ think_ about it boss. I did."

Gibbs slammed his foot on the gas pedal in response to his answer.

Tony gripped onto the dash board as the car accelerated. "You do realize the light was still red boss?"

Gibbs ignored the comment. "Jenny dying wasn't your fault. Sooner you realize that, the sooner you can move on." He turned the car violently.

Tony's grip loosened a bit. "Whatever you say boss."

It was then Gibbs pulled into the restaurant parking lot and stopped the car. "It may have been four months DiNozzo, but I can still read your BS a mile away. Now what needs to happen for you to let it go?"

Tony sat up and met his eyes. He swallowed hard; unsure if what he was about to say would result in something worse than a head slap. "How'd you let go of what happened to Kate?"

Gibbs contemplated his response as he slipped the keys out of the ignition. "I didn't."

And without another word; the two piled out of the car and met the rest of the team at the entrance. Some how the silence speaking louder than any words ever could.


	5. You Could've Called

_Ziva: You're still beating yourself up over Jenny?_

_Tony: Not as much as I used to_

_Ziva: Drinking?_

_Tony: Not as much as I used to_

_Ziva: You could've called_

--

After finishing off his latest drink; Tony had become a little more belligerent than usual. Sure, it had been a long time since they'd shared a night out as a team but Tony had never acted quite like this before. Meanwhile; Ziva was sending questioning looks to Gibbs; who was sending questioning looks to Abby; who was sending questioning look to McGee; who was sending questioning looks to everyone.

"Another round?" The waiter approached and watched Tony throw his hand up in the air.

"Yup…next rounds on me…"

Gibbs took this opportunity to step in. "Actually, we'll take the tab now."

Tony may have been tipsy; but even drunk he knew better than to counter Gibbs orders. Then again, maybe not. "Ah, ignore him…he's just being all papa bear…he gets like that sometimes…another round…all around...and around and around and around…" He started to whirl his head around as he replied and reached out for Ducky to balance him. "Whoa."

"Perhaps Jethro is right Anthony…we all should be heading home."

"No perhaps about it Duck, get me that tab."

The waiter didn't hesitate this time and left. After he did Gibbs started to point at his team.

"Go home, get some sleep." He watched as each of them sent him a reluctant stare. "I'll take care of him."

With that phrase easing their concerns they followed each other out. Tony had seemingly passed out with his head down and barely acknowledged their good nights. Ducky elected to stay behind and help Gibbs get him to the car.

"I've got him Duck." He threw Tony's arm around his neck after tossing the tab down on the table.

"Do call me in the morning would you?"

Gibbs nodded and slowly but surely got DiNozzo outside and into the passenger seat of his car. The drive home was relatively silent; and Gibbs took heed to drive the speed limit all the way there. Tony started to mumble as he momentarily came to.

"Zzzz…Ziva?"

"No."

Tony squinted his eyes to his left and deduced who was driving. "Oh good; I'm too young to die…"

"Don't count on that…" Gibbs replied, eyeing him cautiously. He should've never let it get this far in the first place. "Don't worry DiNozzo…I'll get you to bed."

"No thanks boss…I'd rather sleep alone…"

Gibbs had to resist the urge to head slap him and continued to drive. He watched Tony drift back to sleep as he pulled into his drive way. He made his way around and threw his staggering Agent over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He entered through the front door and trudged up the stairs. "Gained a few pounds at sea eh Tony?" He plopped him down onto his bed and proceeded to take his shoes off before throwing covers on top of him. "Sleep it off DiNozzo." But just as Gibbs hand reached the door handle he heard Tony mumbling again. He chose to ignore it; until he heard a phrase that drew him back into the room.

"_We should've tailed her…Ziva…she wanted to tail her…"_

Gibbs watched him for a few moments as it continued.

"_She died alone…" _

It was then Gibbs shook Tony's shoulder. "DiNozzo…"

Tony opened his eyes slightly. "Boss?"

"Yeah, it's me…listen…"

Tony interrupted him by placing his hand over the one on his shoulder. "I'm sorry boss…you loved her…I killed her…"

Gibbs cringed. Part of him wanted Tony to completely wake up; but knew all too well it wouldn't make a difference. "No, no you didn't Tony…just get some sleep. It'll all be better in the morning."

"No…it won't…"

Gibbs didn't respond and watched carefully as Tony drifted back to sleep. He stayed in the room for a while before making his way down stairs to his couch. He could barely sleep and knew it had little to do with his couch cushions. After about an hour of tossing and turning he grabbed his pillow and blanket and made his way back into his bed room. Tony was still asleep so he was careful not to make any noise as he prepared himself a sleeping bag on the floor. Sure, it wasn't the best sleep he'd ever had; but he managed to get a few hours in before Tony woke up the next morning.

After fixing both of them some coffee; Gibbs took to staring at Tony's mangled form. "Anything you want to talk about DiNozzo?"

Tony was rubbing his temples; but soon stopped at the sound of Gibbs voice. "Are you gonna ground me?"

Gibbs hid a smile. "Wish I could."

"Yeah, listen; before you lecture me…I was just trying to have a good time. Got a little carried away. That's all this was."

"Uh huh. A little?"

"Okay, maybe more than a little…but it was my first night home boss. If that's not worth celebrating, I don't know what is."

Gibbs agreed. "Yeah it would be a good reason; _if that_ was the real one."

Tony shot him a confused look. "The real one? I know I'm hung over and all…"

Gibbs interrupted him. "That wasn't the first time you've drank like that in four months was it Tony?"

"Um, okay…considering the fact that you're a human lie detector. I'm gonna plead the fifth."

Gibbs leaned in and locked onto Tony's eyes. "There's no shame in asking for help DiNozzo."

Tony left his gaze and stared into his coffee cup. "Then could you help me find the cream and sugar?"

Gibbs didn't laugh as he watched Tony stand up. "Sit down!"

The decibel caused Tony to cringe and he sat down immediately. "Or I can drink it black."

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it fine. If you don't want help fine. But don't think for one second that I don't know or haven't been there…" Gibbs then stood up and took his coffee with him downstairs; leaving a quiet and slightly shocked DiNozzo at the kitchen table.

It wasn't long before Tony tarried down the steps and met Gibbs near the hull of his boat. "So this whole asking for help thing…does it really work?"

Gibbs reached out and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Sure as hell doesn't hurt DiNozzo, sure as hell doesn't hurt."


	6. Yeah, I Know DiNozzo

_Tony: I missed you boss_

_Gibbs: Yeah, I know DiNozzo..._

_--_

If asked what the worst feeling in the world is…one may say heart break. Another grief. And still another, loneliness. I suppose it all depends on the situation and even more so, the person. Well Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo Junior had experienced their fair share of each of those. And although neither had come out smelling like roses; they were well aware of the effect it'd had on them. Missing someone can be rallied together with the top three. Heart break can imply loss as does grief and even loneliness. The person could be thousands of miles away fighting a war. Or two hundred feet away in the same home. But for these two men, it was neither…

The particularly lonely nights on the carrier were seemingly the hardest for Tony. Where as Gibbs' hardest moments were when he wasn't alone. For most the cure for loneliness is surrounding themselves with people; but Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't most people. Anthony DiNozzo on the other hand, would rather surround himself with people he didn't know; then lay alone in his confined room staring at photos. For someone who loved food; he soon began to dread breakfast, lunch and dinner. He'd hated exchanging small talk or even worse sitting alone. He wanted, no, he needed normalcy. He needed a head slap to keep him in line; he needed Gibbs reassurance, he _needed _him.

He missed him.

Jethro Gibbs' work had suddenly become work. Instead of looking forward to waking up in the morning; he couldn't wait till it was time to go home. Sure, he'd always enjoyed peace and quiet but never like this. He wanted, no, he needed normalcy. He needed Ziva and Tony bickering; he needed Tony dropping in randomly with pizza and beer; he _needed_ him.

He missed him.

* * *

"Director said you pushed to keep me boss; I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Gibbs looked up at his Senior Agent. "Don't have to tell me DiNozzo, I know."

"No, I don't think you do boss…being on that ship, it was…well, I wanted to be back so bad. No, I needed to be back…"

Gibbs put his hand up to quiet him. "I know Tony."

"You _do_?"

Gibbs stood up in response and delivered a long over due head slap. "I'm headed home…"

Tony had to smile. "I missed that too boss."

Gibbs was a bit wistful as he turned back. "Too?"

"Well yeah, I missed a lot of things…" He stopped himself short and contemplated asking the next question. "Did you uh, miss me boss?" He waited a few moments before continuing. "Never mind, stupid question…"

Gibbs interrupted. "No, no it wasn't DiNozzo. Hell missing you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do…there you happy?"

Tony wasn't sure how to respond at first before slowly putting his arms out. "Now if that doesn't warrant a hug I don't know what does…"

Gibbs stared at him for a few seconds as if telepathically putting Tony's arms down. "Whether we hug or not; doesn't change a thing. Now quit being so damn sappy and order us some pizza…I'm starving."

Tony smiled as if he'd never stop. "Pepperoni extra cheese…be over in twenty boss."

"Good and makes sure the beers cold this time…remember what happened last time…"

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"

Gibbs shook his head as the two entered the elevator. "Not a chance."

--

If missing someone is the worst feeling in the world; then getting them back would have to be the greatest. And for Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo...it was.


	7. You Could've Called II

_Ziva (To Tony): You could've called…_

--

Of course he could have. It's not as if every time he stepped on dry land he hadn't considered it. But soon realized that whether he was at sea or on dry soil he was determined to do one thing. Forget. Forget LA, forget the protection detail and forget that damn diner. He wanted to forget it all. And figured the easiest way to do it was separation. It had worked with Jeanne, it would work again. Only it didn't. No matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking about how Gibbs was doing; how Abby was holding up; how McGee was handling the change…and of course Ziva. In a way he envied her; she was the one who wanted to stay close to Jenny; she wasn't the one who blew it. He was. And whether he liked it or not; she was a constant reminder of his failures.

Or so he thought. Until the moment he saw her.

"_Nice tan."_

Gosh what a beautiful sight. He soon realized he couldn't have been more wrong. That all those nights spent drinking away memories was meaningless. He could never forget the way her eyes hid all the things she'd wanted to say. In one smile he no longer envied her. Life was what it was. He could no more change the past then he could swim across the Pacific. He had been kidding himself for months; keeping her picture up, yet forcing memories of her aside. But with her there, he couldn't do it for much longer and realized he never really could.

* * *

"Listen about not calling…"

Ziva put a hand up to quiet him. "You do not have to apologize Tony; it is water under the boat."

"Bridge…God I missed you." He tried to act surprised at how he'd finished the phrase; but remembered that he couldn't kid himself any longer. "You know, I meant that. I did miss you Ziva, a lot. I tried not to but…"

"You couldn't help it?" She managed a smile. "You were not the only one trying to forget Tony…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You always are."

She pointed up at him. "And don't you ever _forget _it…"

He started towards the elevator beside her; before taking one long look at the bull pen. "Believe me Ziva, I wont..."


	8. Post Closing Scene

Post Closing Scene

--

"Anthony, my boy, so good to have you back on the A-Team." Ducky offered as he pulled the young man into a hug.

"A-Team eh? We didn't become soldiers of fortune while I was gone did we?"

"Don't be silly…It was simply a nick name I created at the spur of the moment. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" He threw his hands up. "I love it…Hannibal, Murdock, BA…definitely fits." He threw his arm nonchalantly around the ME. "So, how were things while I was away?"

"I was certain you'd be filled in on the details by now."

"General details sure, but the Donald Mallard details…not a chance."

Ducky had to smile; it wasn't often people asked to hear his stories. "Well where shall I begin?"

"How about the beginning…" He pulled McGee's chair over and let the Doctor take a seat. It was only hours but it felt like days before Ducky had come to the end of his epic tale.

"And now you're home my boy…and we shall all live happily ever after."

Tony hid a yawn but managed a smile. "You sure you covered everything?" Though after asking the question; he soon regretted it.

"Well now that you mention it…"

"Actually Duckster, it's getting late and I'd like to show up on time my first morning back."

Ducky stood up without hesitation. "Say nothing more my boy…I can't tell you how happy we are to have you back. Another week of Abby's countdown and I was certain Gibbs was going to head slap her."

Tony had to laugh. "Thanks Ducky; feels good to be wanted."

"You always were dear fellow, you always were."


	9. That I Was Coming Back

_Tony: Not that I didn't think I'd be coming back…_

_--_

Tony was quick to come along side his boss in the elevator. After all, it had been too long since they'd shared a ride together. Tony almost wanted to shut the power off; just for old times sake but resisted. It wasn't long after piling off the elevator that Vance caught up with him. He had to admit he wasn't looking forward to their meeting; but little did he know what the result would be.

"Agent DiNozzo, how's it feel to be back on dry land?"

"Webster doesn't have a word to describe how I feel right now sir…"

Leon shifted a few files around on his desk before looking Tony up and down. "Does Webster have a word for how you're going to feel when I tell you've been reassigned to Gibbs team effective immediately?"

Tony let his mouth hang open for a few seconds before closing it. "I could hug you sir."

"Save the hugs for Miss Scuito…"

Tony was so happy he wasn't sure what to do next. "So, does this mean all is forgiven?"

"It wasn't punishment DiNozzo…just don't make me second guess this decision."

He threw his hands up and shook his head emphatically. "Not a chance sir. I'll be the perfect little angel."

"Counting on that DiNozzo…now get down there before I change my mind."

Tony hesitated for a moment but only to shake his hand. "Thank you sir, I promise you won't regret this."

Vance watched him leave and could hear Tony's stifling his cry of celebration just outside the door. Maybe he wouldn't regret it after all.


	10. It Was A Long Four Months

_Abby: Timmy got new skills…_

_McGee: It was a long four months._

_--_

Tim couldn't stop smiling. It was finally over. Not only was he back at his desk; but everything could finally go back to normal. He was almost looking forward to Tony's first prank. _Almost_. He already started to notice a change in Gibbs and was always happiest when Abby was happy. It was as if things couldn't get any better...

"Heard you learned some new skills down in the basement McGeek…anything else you learned while I was away?"

"Nothing you would understand Tony. Trust me."

"Try me." Tony had now placed himself at the edge of Tim's desk. "Wouldn't have anything to do with keeping a secret from the boss would it?"

"Don't go there Tony."

"I'm already there Probie. Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I was there once remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Guess I just surprised myself. Been doing that a lot lately."

Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's not a bad thing McGee, means you have a lot more in you then let on. And I for one am glad you finally realized it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Easy McSensitive. It was a compliment."

"Oh," he stopped and thought for a moment. "Well thanks Tony. Believe it or not, that means a lot coming from you."

"Um, I'll take that as a compliment…I think." He hopped back onto the floor and made his way back to his desk. He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "Ah, there's no place like home…"

McGee smiled in agreement. "You can say that again."

"There's no place like home…" Tony repeated as he mirrored his friends smile. "There's no place like home…"


	11. What Are Those Doing On Your Wall?

_Ziva: What are those (pictures) doing on your wall?_

_Tony: I don't know… how'd those get there?_

--

McGee was waiting eagerly outside the elevator for his team to arrive. He'd just gotten off the phone with Abby and some of her excitement had certainly rubbed off on him. He was twiddling his thumbs before he heard the car start to approach. He held out his hand to shake Tony's hand as soon as the doors parted, but wasn't expecting what came next.

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head and sent a shocked look over to his assailant. "What was that for Ziva?"

"You know too well what that was for…" She countered quickly before heading into the bull pen.

"Um, no…" Tim eyed Tony curiously. "Whatever Tony said, I didn't do it."

Tony put his arms out. "Now is that any way to greet your long lost partner?"

Tim examined his expression. "Got the lost part right…"

It was then Tony executed a head slap. "Hey…"

Tim once again rubbed the back of his head and resisted the urge to slap Tony right back. But decided to get to the end of the mystery. He approached Ziva's desk moments later. "Can you at least give me a hint at what I did? Then I can apologize."

She leaned over and took the photos from her coat pocket. "These look familiar?"

McGee took them and immediately turned red. "Um, I can explain."

She stood up in response. "I cannot wait to here it."

Tony approached behind him. "Me either."

"You see, I meant to delete those files…but with all the confusion going on, I forgot. Then before I knew it we were breaking up…and in a moment of weakness I decided to attach them in an email to Tony…but only because his email was so pathetic and I really wanted to help."

Tony chimed in. "It was really _that_ pathetic?"

"Oh yeah." Tim replied as he eyed Ziva, hoping for absolution.

She placed her hands on her hips before taking the photos and tearing them up. "I understand McGee, but I never want to see them again, clear?"

"Crystal." Both Tony and McGee responded at the same time and went silent at the arrival of Gibbs. McGee nonchalantly retreated to his desk and covertly opened his desk drawer. He reached for his very own copy of the photos and covered the tearing noises with a series of coughs.

"You alright over there Probie?"

He closed the desk drawer smoothly. "Yup, just had a little tickle in my throat…"


	12. Your Choice?

_Director Vance: Your choice?_

_Gibbs: DiNozzo_

--

"Morning Director…" Donald Mallard offered as the two entered the elevator early that morning.

"Morning Doctor."

"Please, call me Donald." He removed his hat and smiled. "And let me say how elated I am to have Anthony back with us. I do appreciate you reinstating him."

"Yes, well everyone seems pretty happy with the decision."

"Very much so, we have all had a rough go of it for a while. It will be very refreshing to have things back to normal."

Vance turned to face him. "Can I ask you a question Doctor…sorry, Donald?"

"Most certainly."

"I am well aware of Gibbs loyalty to his team; I've worked with him in the past and have somewhat of a handle on his tactics but this DiNozzo…why was he so adamant on having him return?"

"Well that's simple. The two are quite close."

"Care to elaborate?"

The elevator doors opened at the Directors floor and Ducky followed him off. The two stopped at the railing and watched the morning antics in the bull pen take place. Tony had gotten everyone coffee and Gibbs was actually smiling first thing in the morning; which didn't happen often.

"You have children do you not?"

Vance nodded. "Yes."

Ducky then gestured towards the team who had begun their early morning bickering. "Then there is no need for me to elaborate."

"Family." Vance stated as he watched DiNozzo throw a wad of paper in McGee's direction.

Ducky agreed and started towards the stairs. "Family."


	13. Doesnt Handle Change Well, Never Has

_Tony (referring to McGee): Doesn't handle change well, never has._

_--_

"So tell me, how were things down in the cellar?"

Tim was tired but decided to oblige him anyhow. "Cold."

"I knew it."

McGee was a bit confused at Tony's response but knew that was his intention. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I just knew you'd have a hard time adjusting."

"And you got all that from the word 'cold'?"

Tony nodded. "Well that, and I know you Probie, you don't handle change well…whether it's change of venue or change in temperature."

Tim turned to face him. "So it was a rough for a while; but I adjusted."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with being called 'boss' would it?"

McGee managed a smile. "I did kinda like that…" He stopped for a moment. "But would've given it up in a heart beat to be back up here."

Tony agreed. "It was kinda weird wasn't it…having everything change just like that?" He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, sure was. Guess we should take it as a lesson of how quickly things can change."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Tony responded as his mind was flooded with memories of Kate, Paula and Jeanne. He then turned back to his computer and remained silent for some time.

Perhaps McGee wasn't the _only_ one who didn't handle change well after all…


	14. I Wont Get Caught

_McGee (To Vance): I won't get caught. _

--

"Your boy McGee was pretty impressive." Vance met Gibbs at the head of the stairs after his arrival. "You've trained him well."

Gibbs shook his head. "More him than me."

"His skills maybe; but his guts…I'm gonna attribute that to you."

Gibbs shrugged it off. "He's a vital member of my team; they do what they have to do, to get the job done."

"That include breaking the law?"

"If it means bringing someone down, maybe."

Vance enjoyed their rapid fire conversations and continued. "And where do you draw the line?"

"Sometimes there isn't one."

Leon examined him for a moment. "And I get the distinct feeling that McGee's lines were a lot clearer before working for you."

"He's always had it in him; I just helped the process along."

Vance managed a smile. "He _is _very good at what he does."

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "If you brought me up here to discuss my team's skills, then you're wasting my time; I already know how good they are."

"That you do." He responded as he glanced down at the mini-reunion. "Maybe separating them was a rash move…but I did what I had to do."

"Maybe."

Leon was now leaning on the railing. "You don't think it's over do you?"

He shook his head. "Never did. All the more reason I need my team, _all _of them."

And it wasnt long after their converation that Gibbs' statement became a reality.


End file.
